1. Technical Field
The described technology generally relate to a wire grid type polarization structure, a method of manufacturing a wire grid type polarization structure, and an OLED display including a wire grid type polarization structure.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays display information of images or characters by using light generated as holes and electrons, which are provided from an anode and a cathode, respectively, are combined with each other at an organic light emitting layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The OLED displays have been spotlighted as next-generation display devices because they have various advantages such as a wide viewing angle, a rapid response speed, slimness, and low power consumption. The OLED displays may additionally include a polarization structure to prevent a reflection of an external light.